liar_liar_officalfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanna Purgavie
Hanna Purgavie is apart of the main female antagonists of the novels: Liar, Liar created by Amelia Perrett. Early Life: Hanna use to be the overweight let down of Alison's clique, despite being the sweetest and nicest of the bunch she was often targeted by the other girls, constantly made fun of about the way she looked and dressed. Hanna often blames her father Tim on regards to her fatness after he had left her and Lara for another woman he had been cheating with, Hanna felt that maybe by being the hefty Hanna she was portraying to be it would catch his attention, but it never did. Aunt Elena had taught her niece how to loose the weight quick and fast but also notified her that it can be very dangerous or result in a diagnostic of eating disorders. Hanna would puke up in the toilets straight after eating for dinner with a toothbrush, Alison caught her once at a sleepover they all had together around Esmeralda's, She had promised that it would be their little secret but on every opportunity Ali had she would dangle it infant of everyone. Before being apart of the 'IT' girls around Priestlands School she had met Alison alone a couple of times at a yoga club for juniors at the local gym centre and became friendly then. In the novels Hanna and the other girls learn their traits from Bonnie to why Alison had picked them to be apart of her friends, Hanna's was: The "Insecure" Follower. When Alison had been reported missing back in the summer of their last even sleepover at the McNallie Mansion, Hanna had befriended thee twins, Mona and Bonnie Chamberlain they three had trialled on wanting to become those pretty prep girls who boys thrusted in the air at Cheerleading club but got declined before stepping foot into the changing rooms because their weight was too big. They bonded and became pretty and popular, eventually deciding that cheerleading wasn't even cool enough to try out for. Hanna took over Alison's spot as the most popular after her disappearance. Her first secret we are shown in the books is how she steels items from the high ranking stores at West Quay Malls, the twins and Hanna use to steal food and example products for makeup but then challenged each other into nicking jewellery and clothes until Hanna had been caught by police CCTV camera's of Tiffany's, instead of other residents finding out about this her Grandmother ask if she could help out at a charity shop for two weeks, Hanna was indeed not happy. Elliot Osborn is the all American sweetheart of Lymington, and in the pilot novel he is in fact Hanna's very own boyfriend. He can be very caring and loving towards her which is what she needs in her life but Elliot can also be very to far forward and wants a lot of intimate moments with her but before being the skinny stick Hanna had signed herself up for a club that believed that Real Love Waits for marriage. Its a club where they felt that love was not sex. Once at a frat party hosted by Noel Cummings, Elliot had taken Hanna to the Cummings shed house and wanted to finally do the deeds together but she had pulled him off and told Elliot that she does not want to have sex and where she goes for her club, he gets angry and says some nasty things to her which resulted in her stealing his car and crashing it. The car accident causes her father to visit. Hanna and her dad begin to bond again, but Hanna is devastated when a weekend she thought was going to be just her and her dad is ruined by Kate for a meal at the Grille. Tim awkwardly explains how he had spoken to Mr and Mrs Osborn about the expensive spends on the damaged car and agreed for Hanna to be working as an office receptionist at the family dentist business. Elliot and Hanna had ended after the incident and had both decided that being single was set for them. Physical Appearance: Hanna has been characterized as being extremely beautiful. She developed bulimia and first purged with a toothbrush at her Aunt's house. Hanna used to feel like a hanger-on, someone who wasn't exactly welcome among the popular girls. Hanna has also felt overwhelmed by her parents' divorce, and Ali's death\disappearance. This was before a major self-makeover helped propel Hanna and her friends, Mona & Bonnie Chamberlain, to their rightful place as Priestlands queen bees. Hanna had long dyed dark auburn hair, that she dyed to be a light fair blonde, hazel eyes, and is a size 2. Personality: * Distinctive feature: Size 2 * Known for: Shoplifting, impeccable style, rising from obscurity to popularity, and tampering with evidence. * Favorite things: Her dog named Lula, shopping and her boyfriend, Jeremy. * Biggest regret: '''Her chubby, loser past. * '''Worst offense: Tampering with evidence with her mother, Lara. * Nickname: "Chubby Couture", "Hanna Mon-TON-a" and "Hanna Fat-assa" "Hanakins" (given by "Alison") "Lady H", "Big H" (given by "Bonnie & Mona Chamberlain") "Jungle Jane" "Dora The Explorer" (given by "Jeremy") "Hanna Banana" (given by "Spencer") "Bag of Fake" ("Laura Stone") * '''Zodiac Sign: '''Taurus.